The Pentagram Game
The Pentagram Game The Pentagram Game is a ritual in order to summon a demon. In order to do this ritual, you will need some requirements such as... ► 2 Rooms ► A place to hide ► A light source (Flashlight, Candle etc.) ► 3 pieces of paper ► Something to write with ► A marker (Any Color and Washable) ► Tape ► Something to defend yourself with (Something sharp is the best option) ► Camera (Optional) ► A friend (Optional) Once you have all these items, you can now start this ritual. Step 1: Take the piece of paper and write your full name on it with any writing source. Step 2: With the tape, place it on the front of the door. (Make sure that you're in your first room when you do this). Step 3: Take the marker and do a pentagram on a piece of paper. Then, tape it anywhere in the room (Make sure it's on a wall) Step 4: Stand in the middle of the room and say this... " To my demon, I wish you were here so that we can play ". Step 5: Take your third and final piece of paper, close the lights and leave the room. Step 6: Enter the 2nd room that you have chosen to do this ritual and close the door. Step 7: Draw a pentagram on your piece of paper and wait 3 minutes. Step 8: Leave the room and close the door. Step 9: Go to the room that you started the ritual in and immediately close the door. YOU HAVE 10 SECONDS TO HIDE BEFORE THE DEMON APPEARS! Step 10: After 10 seconds, the demon will appear in your room, searching for you. DO NOT MOVE. Step 11: If the demon finds you, he will drag you to a distorted, odd world. If he doesn't manage to find you, he will dissapear and you will win this ritual. Tips and Tricks Here are some tips and tricks that might help you with this ritual. ► Make sure to close all the lights in the house. ► Once you completed " Step 5 ", do not speak for the rest of this ritual. ► Make sure to play this game after 10:00PM. ► It's recommended to choose big rooms and have a lot of places to hide because it will be harder for the demon to find you. ► The demon cannot open closets, boxes, doors etc. ► Don't change hiding spots when the demon is trying to find you. ► Do not provoke the demon while doing this ritual. ► Make sure to know where to hide before leaving the room. ► Once you are in you're hiding spot, Quickly turn off you're light source. ► Using cameras and a candle as a light source will make scarier results in this ritual. ► Once you are in you're hiding spot, don't come back out before 5 minutes to make sure the demon is completly gone. Category:Original Story Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Ritual